


Respect

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy takes what he believes is owed to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Percy wants some respect, that's all. He remembers Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts, pale and proud and all too aware of his own importance. It was Draco and others like him who made Percy so determined to be _somebody_. As a prefect and later even as Head Boy, they'd look at him and see his shabby robes and smirk. There was always pause before they obeyed him, a pause that reminded him that one day he'd be working for one of their fathers or even one of them. Draco was the worst. Percy remembers the time he caught him and those two thuggish cronies of his tormenting a muggleborn first year. He'd told them to stop and scolded them and taken points from Slytherin. Draco hadn't argued, he'd _smiled_ at Percy, a nasty little curve of his lips that said "my father is rich and powerful and your father is the laughingstock of the Ministry."

"On your knees," Percy says now.

Draco drops to his knees gracelessly, looking more sullen than angry. Percy wonders if this is the first time he's been in this position. Probably not, not with all that's happened recently.

Percy doesn't want to do _it_ just quite yet. He wants to make the most of this opportunity. He tries to think of something he can make Draco do, something that'll show him how things have changed since Hogwarts. It comes to him suddenly and it's so perfect. He doesn't know if Draco will do it though. He'll do it, Percy reassures himself, he has to. "Lick my shoes," he orders.

Draco doesn't pretend he didn't hear or understand him. He gives Percy a disgusted look then lowers his face close to the floor. His tongue flickers out, a vivid pink against the black of Percy's shoe. Percy wonders if Draco has noticed that his shoes are from Gladrag's newest collection. They cost more than his monthly rent, but Percy believes he needs to look the part if he intends to be Minister of Magic one day.

He hardens as he watches Draco lick away. He should have made him take off his clothes first. The only thing better than a Malfoy crouched at his feet would be a naked Malfoy crouched there. But he doesn't have the patience to make Draco strip now. He opens his trousers and moans in relief as he begins to stroke himself. Draco looks up at him, his tongue still swiping the smooth leather of Percy's expensive shoes. He considers letting Draco choose between sucking his cock and continuing to shine his shoes but Draco may choose the shoes and his cock needs Draco's mouth more.

"Suck."

Draco isn't really good at it but Percy doesn't mind. The sight of Draco looking up at him with his mouth full of his cock excites Percy enough to render the occasional scrape of teeth irrelevant. Malfoy's not smirking now. He grasps Draco's pale blond hair and twists, just because he can. He shoves Draco's head down further and thrusts, and he can feel the back of Draco's throat as he comes. Draco has no choice but to swallow.

Percy wipes himself with a handkerchief and buttons up his trousers. He straightens his glasses and turns his chair back to his desk. He picks up the quill Minister Scrimgeour gave him last Christmas and signs his name to the parchment before him. He waits for the ink to dry and folds the document neatly. Only then does he allow Draco to stand up and take what he's earned.

"Do let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy," Percy says.


End file.
